You must remember your past
by An Unwanted Soul
Summary: Morrigan is out to teach Lilith about what they are. Memories resurface, history is explained... Sorry it took so long.
1. Default Chapter

DARKSTALKERS.

YOU MUST REMEMBER YOUR PAST By, Echo's Of The Lost/Spirits of The Fallen

Now known as, An Unwanted Soul  
  
Disclaimer. I make no money off of this story nor do I care to. My beloved Darkstalkers don't belong to me.... Um what else? Oh yeah don't sue.

Warning. this story is a work in progress so errors will be made and it may be raunchy later on or even in this one. Please be gentle unless, well unless you don't want to be. This came from daydreams, ideas, other works from people, which is to say inspiration, and my own twisted imagination; so tread carefully. Now for the warnings. flames are accepted but to flame you should really read the whole story. If you don't like it you should stop, and if you don't read the story all the way through you really have no right to flame. And if you do read the whole story you can flame but what kind of moron reads a story they don't like? Yeah I know mind tricks, they are so much fun aren't they my little victims? Try and be nice with flames? This is only my second time so I don't know all the terms to let people know I made it up. I think au means alternate universe and I guess this story is kind of like that even though it isn't that big of a stretch to see it happen in one of their episodes if you think about it. And the last warning. if I make any mistakes please tell me what mistakes that I made. we may or may not know each other but I want to become really good at this and for that I need support whether it puts me down or strokes my ego. And for all you nc-17 readers- not that kind of a stroke, you sickos! Hahaha. Just kidding. About the sicko part that is.  
  
Thank you all for reading that.  
  
DARKSTALKERS. YOU MUST REMEMBER YOUR PAST  
  
The story starts in a simple Japanese town. A view can be seen from the clouds of the entire city as well as the sun beginning to set. If your more than just a human, you can also hear the echo of laughter raining down from the skies, as two new visitors arrive.  
  
The Tavern. A regular bar complete with drunken men and a karaoke bar but it seems to be one of the nicer establishments. Two men are heard talking, or at least two victims.  
  
"Hey Satoshi, do you see those girls over there?" asks one of the many men in complete awe of two beautiful women, who just entered the tavern.

"No I.. Wait, wait I do. damn they are gorgeous, think their twins?" says Satoshi, to his friend.

"I don't know but they really are breathtaking." (This dude here is the victim, so he does not have a name. Ironic no? )

The two women sit down in a booth along one of the walls. They remove their garments slowly as though trying to seduce every man and woman in the place, oddly enough it seems to work. The first woman beautiful and strong looking, with emerald green hair and eyes to match sits down smiling at the young lady next to her.

"Now relax and slowly take of your coat." She says to the other softly that only she –her sister- can hear.

"Yes sister I will." She says in a cute almost innocent voice, tinged with the same appeal as her sister. She begins to slowly remove it, before speaking again, do to concern. "I feel strange about doing this Morrigan. Is it really all that necessary?" she says in a sweet though somewhat naïve tone.

"I am afraid it is Lilith at least for you, and at least for now. You have yet to be in this realm for long in your human form. You'll grow weak if we don't feed." She says with a knowledgeable concern for her little sister.

"Well okay if you say so then." She finishes removing her covering garments and blushes upon realizing how many people have stopped or slowed their activity to watch her and her sister. "Such power we have... Are you sure it is right to do this?" says Lilith.

Her big sister grinned a little, raising one slender finger to her lower lip, as if in innocent thought. Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "It may not be right in so many words but it is necessary." Morrigan says not really concerned, as she surveys the establishment and it's inhabitants. "You'll either grow to love it or grow to hate it. Either way you'll grow and even if you disapprove will be taken care of." She continues.

"okay." Is all that is said by Lilith. She shakes her head a bit, it's purple appearing darker in the light, her eyes retaining their bright happiness, and curiosity. "Morrigan? What's next? I still don't know much about my self or this body." Says Lilith worried she may be doing something wrong.

"well I would suspect so, considering what we had to go through for you to get it... eve so it's all for the better in the big picture. Now I will have something to do in teaching you, and we can become closer and more trusting of each other. After all we are the last of the pure blooded Aensland clan." Morrigan says smiling and continuing to look around.

At these words Lilith began bouncing a bit in her seat.

"speaking of which should we not return soon? I believe there will be chaos without us." Says lilith genuinely concerned.

"You worry to much." Says Morrigan a bit peeved about being asked to go home. "the clan that remains can survive a while without us. Your just worried because your in charge now." Says Morrigan loosening up a bit.

"yeah I guess so." Says Lilith happily as she remembers Morrigan announcing that Lilith will be the princess of the night and govern makai when she isn't present or doesn't wish to be bothered. "and again I want to thank you for giving me that. It is the first thing I can say I have besides this body!" says Lilith bouncing a little more in her seat, her ample chest moving with her.

"calm down little one you'll make the men and women swarm us! And your welcome, it worked for us both." Says Morrigan amused at her little sisters giddiness. "now lets see who we should play with." They begin looking over the people in the bar to see who is most appealing and who isn't worth the time dismissing them. They look until a young pretty girl approaches them with drinks.

"the men sitting at the bar would like to say you both look beautiful tonight and wish to offer these drinks." Says the bartender cheerfully.

"what is it?" asks Lilith. Thinking to herself; Morrigan is happy she asked before drinking and realized it was indeed a good question for multiple reasons. Though they could not be affected by most human alcohol's it would be nice to know if the men were trying to get them drunk or just be nice. Even so, Morrigan knew her sister only wanted to know, because she enjoyed knowing the names of things she could consider hers. It was cute in Morrigan's point of view.

"two cherry cokes." Says the bartender girl.

"well tell them we both said thank you." She said, as she finished looking them over and decided that they would do. "and please tell them they may join us if they would like to." Says Morrigan with a hint of humor in her voice.

"all right." Says the bartender, she walks away and can be seen talking to the two men.

"we are going to feed on those two? Well. they look nice enough." Says Lilith curiously.

"you are so cute, my little sister, we won't feed till we find out if we'll like them. If we do then we will have some fun and get a bite to eat, and if we don't.." her mind drifts thinking of all the wonderfully evil and vile and torturous things they could do to the humans. Then, she looks into her sisters eyes filled with happiness and decides that lesson would be taught another day. Why plague her mind with such things now? Lilith looks at her sister confused on why she paused. "and if we don't we will simply turn them away. Is that a good idea?" says Morrigan.

"oh yes! A very good idea!" says Lilith again happily bouncing in her seat.

"you are so cute! You kind of remind me of Felicia." Says Morrigan.

"who?" asks lilith.

"oh never mind you'll meet her one day, then you can learn a few tricks!" Morrigan starts to laugh as lilith scratches her head not quite understanding, she shrugs and smiles as her sister laughs. The men at the bar the mean while talking and looking at the girls from where they are.

Having received the message from the kind bartender girl, Satoshi and his friend begin considering their options.

"well should we go Satoshi?"

"yeah! Why not. It's time we got laid anyway!" said Satoshi with a wink.

"is that all you can think about? I mean come on their women, yeah babes but still."

"do you really think that sentimental 'treat everyone equally' will get you laid faster?" said Satoshi with a slight exasperated sigh. He was not perfect but he knew that mind games would never lead anything to victims. At least he was honest about what he wanted, for the most part.

"it worked before!" both laughed a little, taking there little walk towards the breath-taking girls.

( Yeah I know they are pigs ladies, forgive me. They will both get what is coming to them though. Just you wait. )

"now listen, I am already getting the vibe from these two. One will be acting like he genuinely cares. He is in fact the one we should take with us, human women hate men like him. I don't particularly care for them either. The other has hope however little it may be." Says Morrigan expertly tuning in to the men who approach.

"so what should we do about the one with hope?" asks Lilith.

"scare the shit and fuck out of him!" says Morrigan quickly.

"oh my." says Lilith not expecting such an energetic response.

"relax my dear, it won't be hard in fact I'll take care of it. Now get ready because here comes dinner." says Morrigan quickly. The men walk next to the booth.

"May we sit down or was the invitation to be taken lightly?" asks Satoshi.

"please have a seat right here." Says Morrigan in a voice that is impossibly sultry even for what would stand as her level. Just her voice makes him hard, though that is a natural human reaction around any succubus. Satoshi quickly sits down to hide his growing erection. He is still terribly uncomfortable but believes at the nights end it may come in handy.

"may I sit here or..." says the other, playing his gentleman's hand and having moved to appropriately hide his own growing erection.

"yes you may." Yes Lilith in a voice so cute he automatically pegged her as an easy job. Thoughts of adultery fill his head but he keeps his composure and sits. They all began to talk, of where they stayed, thanking the men for drink, and Morrigan all the while was making Satoshi as uncomfortably comfortable as she could. She succeeded greatly in that task. Lilith and the other converse, and he does his act like a master performer. Had Lilith not had her sister or powers and been a mortal, she might have easily been coerced.

"well I think we should go and get ready to leave, I should go and have a smoke before though, care to join me Satoshi?" Morrigan said standing with a sly smile, and tugging on his sleeve.

"you smoke?" asks the other man, while Morrigan got Satoshi on his feet.

"well to tell you the truth, no I don't but I love it when things get hot!" said Morrigan. Satoshi smiles picking up on the pun, quickly enough.

"yeah we'll go heat things up and be right back." they leave Lilith and the other man talking. Once out side Morrigan backs into a wall.

"you know you could easily pass for a cop if you had the right clothing. Care to search me?" she says spreading her legs and placing her hands on the wall.

"why yes ma'am, I think I should check to see if you have any arms on you." says Satoshi.

"besides your?" she says in an intoxicating voice.

"not necessarily." Says Satoshi. He approaches her and touches her shoulders gently but firmly, he begins to slowly rub down her sides, then curves around to caress her chest, he then goes down her stomach moving his hands to her back and rubbing down her butt slowly with practiced ease and grace. Once again he curves around to her inner thighs and proceeds down her lengthy legs.

"find anything?" Morrigan asks innocently.

"not yet." Satoshi answers suggestively.

"I think you missed a spot. And something else." She says still turned around.

"yeah? Well what could that be?" Satoshi says while moving back to her waist, as she pressed back against him.

"I think you missed these." She turns around her eyes black with a blood red outline sharp teeth in her mouth, in an evil and sadistic smile. He screams and jumps back falling down. Once on the ground chains manifest around him binding and gagging him.

"what you don't like me any more?" Morrigan says as bats appear from the sky and swarm her. As quickly as they came so to did they seem to vanish in the air turning to dust that stuck all over her curvy form, creating black leather boots up to her calves. A skin tight faded purple satin leotard covers her legs and waist forming a heart just beneath her ample breasts, and splitting off over her shoulders in white bat wing like feathers. Lacy satin gloves like her out fit adorn her hands and half her arms, two jade green rings on her middle fingers her hair flying in all direction like some stereotypical witch. "what you don't want to play cops and demons anymore?" Morrigan says in a low silky voice that makes Satoshi pine for her physically but petrifies him at the same time. She UN gags him with a wave of her hand.

"what are you?!?!" he screams tears running down his face.

"Now you want an introduction? Fine, I am Morrigan Aensland queen of Makai, the darkrealm and queen of the succubae!" she says in a Scottish voice hissing a bit at the end her eyes shining like ruby's in the moon.

He thinks of the word succubae and realizes it is plural of succubus he then remembers what a succubus is, having learned about them as being related to vampires in most movies. he realizes they might exist, and quickly loses all interest in pursuing further thought.

"that's impossible! This is 2003! Demons don't exist!"

"oh really?" she says as her wings form along her back then transform into a sharp blade, her accent gone. "does this exist?" Morrigan asks as she cuts him slowly along his cheek. He screams equally in pain and fear remembering more about succubae and what they were said to do.

"oh god! I don't want to die! HELP!" he screams again before he is gagged.

"I'll tell you what, I will let you go. We both know you have a girlfriend back in California." Morrigan says, using soft waves of her demonic abilities to pierce the shrouds of his mind. "so you get a choice. Stay with me, for a night of unimaginable sex and pleasure that will send you peacefully to death, or perhaps be tortured for days on end should your friend be more capable of satisfying the latter, or go HOME!" she says roaring at the end and using her skills to show what each would be like. Filling him first with sexually energy making him orgasm all over his now bare legs, then reducing his mind and body to a wrecked and bloody state as though he had been tortured for weeks on end, and then finally filling him with the simple desire of freedom. After doing this she erased the effects of each but left him with the memory and the ejaculation on his legs now covered by his shredded pants. "what's it going to be lover?" she says in the same seductive voice that got him hard the first time.

"h-huh-home.. I want to l-l-live!" he says in between tears that could drown him.

"okay then." Morrigan says with faux disappointment. "I'll let you go, after all, your only human and couldn't possibly keep me amused for long. Never forget me though all right? I think I will leave you a little reminder of my name!" he starts to panic and respond but a boot to the head knocks him out. She heals the cut on his cheek and carves an 'm' on his left shoulder as a reminder.

"too bad." She says as the bats dissolve again leaving her in her former clothes. "he was kind of cute." She smiles and laughs and walks off. She finds her little sister and the other man still talking casually in the booth.

"--and that's why were visiting Japan." Says the man.

"wow! That sounds so cool! I mean imagine, an all paid trip just to relax after a break-up it is so sweet that you wanted to take time after she broke up with you." Says Lilith, only she and Morrigan realize she is just saying it, as they both picked up on the vibe from that blatant lie. "most guys wouldn't really care—"she was saying as Morrigan cleared her throat lightly.

"hello. I'm back." says Morrigan.

"hey! Hey, where is Satoshi?" Morrigan didn't miss a beat, but Lilith jumped a bit worried they might be found out.

"he got a call from his girlfriend. They didn't break up after all, he is going back to the hotel you told us about to talk to her." Morrigan says casually sipping at her sisters drink.

"that's mine!" pouts Lilith still easily attached to things that she is given.

"well I guess that changes our plans doesn't it?" says the man obviously let down.

"well.. I wouldn't say that." Says Morrigan sitting down next to him so he is in between the two sisters.

"well. we share everything else!" says Lilith playing along.

"yeah why not? Try new things right?" says Morrigan as though she is unsure.

"well I guess we could. After all it would be a shame to end such a lovely evening." Says the man now more focused on doing what ever it took to have sex with the two sisters. Thinking to himself he figured it was good Satoshi left, yeah friends are important but sex is more important besides two guys and two girls or one guy and two girls? Satoshi would understand. Besides it was stupid for him to have his phone on. He deserved to be caught. These were the thoughts running through the mans head. Mean while Lilith and Morrigan were busy speaking telepathically as only they could with each other. They exchanged thoughts and Lilith thought it was very funny what Morrigan really did to Satoshi. Or at least what Morrigan showed her of what she really did. She left some of it out. But they both new that Lilith's next lesson was soon coming.

"so shall we get going?" asked Lilith the first to break the silence.

"yes. Yes we should." Said the man.

"well all right then. We can go to our home, we live here in Japan after all. Why disturb your friend and his girlfriend?" Morrigan said slyly.

"great point, lead the way ladies." Said the man once more.  
  
HeH-HeH. he doesn't know what he's getting in to. Only what he 'Wants' to get in to. Tough cookies. So. are you gonna read 'and' review? But really all of you can be harsh. on a scale of one to ten. how much does my story suck? What. I can't hear you. you said twelve? Wow. that's mean. well click on the review button if you ever change your mind okay?


	2. Another well spent night

DARKSTALKERS.

YOU MUST REMEMBER YOUR PAST By An Unwanted Soul  
  
Disclaimer. I make no money off of this story nor do I care to. My beloved Darkstalkers don't belong to me.... Um what else? Oh yeah don't sue.

Warning. this story is a work in progress so errors will be made and it may be raunchy later on or even in this one. Please be gentle unless, well unless you don't want to be. This came from daydreams, ideas, other works from people, which is to say inspiration, and my own twisted imagination; so tread carefully. Now for the warnings. flames are accepted but to flame you should really read the whole story. If you don't like it you should stop, and if you don't read the story all the way through you really have no right to flame. And if you do read the whole story you can flame but what kind of moron reads a story they don't like? Yeah I know mind tricks, they are so much fun aren't they my little victims? Try and be nice with flames? This is only my second time so I don't know all the terms to let people know I made it up. I think au means alternate universe and I guess this story is kind of like that even though it isn't that big of a stretch to see it happen in one of their episodes if you think about it. And the last warning. if I make any mistakes please tell me what mistakes that I made. we may or may not know each other but I want to become really good at this and for that I need support whether it puts me down or strokes my ego. And for all you nc-17 readers- not that kind of a stroke, you sickos! Hahaha. Just kidding. About the sicko part that is.  
  
Thank you all for reading that.  
  
Now to catch up... Okay... I know I ASKED for mean reviews... But damn. You guys really don't have a problem with being vicious do you? Or is it that you weren't paying attention? I asked all of you, to be mean... On a scale of ONE to TEN how much did you DISLIKE my story. I am pretty sure I mentioned somewhere that I enjoy mind games! With the exception of "**Jimbo Jones**" who gave me a negative five hundred, much more than I think I deserve, I guess all of you had a little something you didn't like. Now... We are going to address some of the issues, so I can get you all to rate me into the negatives. For you "**A Dose of Vitamin Y for intrest**" all I can say, is have more light next time. I can't control where or when you read... For you "**Hunter**" I will keep on writing... Since that is the only thing I have not done to try and change some ideas around here... Now... The one I must admit I most, look forward to answering. "**Generator X**" concerning Lilith? Yes... She has her own body... However It is still the adorable short purple hair, and sparkling purple eyes look. I actually have a website I like to go to... It has a really good picture of the characters in my stories since people do not always know or remember what they look like. If you are interested in seeing exactly how the darkstalkers in my story look, and this is for ANYONE who reads this story and is curious, leave your e-mail in your name or review and ask me. To give you a more direct answer? I used the lilith model from Marvel Versus Capcom the game even though the picture I have is much better than the games graphics. Now their clothes... I am sorry I was not more detailed about their descriptions earlier. I promise in this chapter detail will be shoved down your throat, in the good way of course! As far as what the story is going to turn into? Your going to have to wait and see! I can't give out such valuable plot points so soon! Oh and yes, I am very interested in the Manga, if you could tell me how to find it. Now, everyone who has read the warning knows how I feel... So with all of this out of the way... On with the fic!

DARKSTALKERS. YOU MUST REMEMBER YOUR PAST  
  
"So... Where to ladies?" Asked the man as they walked out of the club. He was excited –but with such gorgeous women with him he had reason to be.  
  
"I suppose we will go to our place. After all we _do _live here, and your friend will probably want some time to talk to his girlfriend." Said Morrigan with a wink.  
"Besides... I think he took your car." She added with a giggle knowing just why he left.  
  
Sure enough, as the man looked around, he couldn't see his car, even though he did see dark rubber marks leading away from where it had been parked.

"Honestly, he has no regards for anyone other than himself." He said irritated at not having his car.  
  
_"Lillith? Now would be a good time to be your adorable self..." _said Morrigan to her sister through their unique mind link.

"Well, he was in a hurry to get back to the hotel for his girlfriend, right?" said lilith cutely, taking her sisters mental hint to egg him back onto his sweet 'I care' role.

"A very good point. I shouldn't be angry, I should be happy for him. I guess I was just a little jealous." He said, not missing a beat. He –as far as he was concerned- was exactly where he needed to be. He was not about to mess this up, by worrying about his stupid friend.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't be jealous for much longer..." Said Morrigan in a teasing fashion, as her arm wrapped around both his and her sisters waist. Lillith giggled a little, while he tensed up, turned on from just being so close to her.

"So then, how will we get to—"He started, and quickly stopped as Morrigan let go of him touching the hood of a sleek black car. It was gorgeous. A dark black paint job, with silver flames running along the sides. A dark fin on the trunk, and black tinted windows. Morrigan grinned as she reached into the tight red leather pants she had been wearing, her black heel shoes clicking lightly as she took a step towards her car. She pulled out a small remote, and pressed a soft purple button. The engines flared to life with a low and edgy rumble, while the lights flared on –tinted blue as opposed to white or soft yellow.  
  
"Nice car." He said having not been expecting something so extravagant.  
_"Gorgeous –has a sister- and loaded!" _He could have squealed.

"It gets me off..." She said with a coy tone as she opened the door, tossing her thin, thigh length leather jacket into the backseat. Her white silk shirt –tunic cut with a large soft collar and flared out cuffs- hugging her body as she turned to face him.  
"You know... To where I need to go." She giggled as she sat down inside.  
  
He gulped, not having expected such a bold sexual innuendo, not that he didn't like it. He watched as Morrigan's little sister Lillith –holding a slightly shorter hip length leather jacket, wearing dark blue jeans, blue tennis shoes and a white sleeveless blouse- jogged over to the back seat, slipping in easily.

"Sounds good to me..." He said as he walked to the passenger side, to sit next to the emerald eyed beauty.  
  
"How's it look?" Asked lillith innocently –as she was the one who picked the car out. Morrigan couldn't hold in her giggle. Liliith's sweetest questions were often the cleverest.  
  
"It looks..." He said struggling to find a word that was as complimenting as it was suggestive.  
  
"Hot?" Supplied Morrigan with a wink.  
  
"Exactly." He said with a coy smile.  
  
Lillith squealed glad to see she had good taste. Morrigan found all of this amusing, but was still more interested in what was going to happen once they got home. Revving up the engine once –twice and a third time- she tore out of the parking lot –windows down- hair streaming around her shoulders giving her an ethereal look. Lillith giggled happily as they took to the streets.

"This really is a nice car, I have to admit!" He said with an abundance of energy, though keeping his voice as cool and collected as he could, as he wanted to put on a good front.

Morrigan new away this city of hers very well. Having an aerial recollection of the back streets, and a good sense of direction helped to, as she sped along, avoiding lights and traffic for the most part. Her emerald green eyes, subdued in a passionate lust for her growing hunger fell on him for a moment –sending cool shivers down his spine- as she smiled –looking back to the road ahead- brightly.

"I am very glad it is to your liking... Hopefully you'll get to take another ride or two with me." She said coyly.

"Yes, that would be fun!" Giggled Lillith in such a sweet and innocent way Morrigan had to use a bit of her will power to hold in a fit of giggles bubbling up inside her. She loved the fact that her little sister had meant nothing other than the fact that she enjoyed being in a car –even though they both agreed flying was infinitely better.

"I bet it would be!" He said in response to Lillith.

(( Uh-oh... I think I'm getting an idea... Be afraid!! ))

It was not a very long drive, as Morrigan tore through the empty industrial streets –Lillith giggling in the back seat happily- exchanging clever comments with the man –soon to be a source of nourishment. So many minutes later, she pulled up to a glorious looking home. Soft green grass outside a two story house. Large white stone littered across the ample yard. It looked like something from a magazine cover.

Parking in the driveway, Morrigan, Lillith, and the man all stepped out of the car. Lillith bounced happily up the walk way ahead of her sister, while Morrigan looked over her shoulder to the man –who was only barely able to raise his eyes to her face. She winked and walked on –as Lillith opened the door and all but skipped inside, receiving her instructions on what to do from Morrigan.

"_Sister? It is almost time. Go into the bed room, and take off your clothes –save for your under garments- all right? I'll take care of the rest, and tell you what to do when the time comes. Oh and be sitting up on the bed all right?" _Morrigan instructed._  
  
"Yes of course sister." _She had replied

"Lillith will be getting the bed room ready." She told him, flinging her leather coat over the black leather couch near her, and turning to him with a smile.  
"So that leave me to get _you _ready." She added with a grin.

He stood quietly as she approached him slowly, pressing up against him as she slid her hands underneath his shirt, stroking across his well toned stomach and chest. He would have let out a whimper had he not been so short of breath. Complying with her silent demand he took off his shirt. He noticed –quite easily in fact- something absolutely feral about the look in her eyes.  
  
"Coming?" Said Morrigan in a silky tone, taking his hand in hers and leading him to the bedroom. He almost wanted to reply, but her next statement cut him off before he could.  
"If not, that won't last much longer." She had muttered it teasingly under his breath, though he had still caught it, and grinning he offered her no resistance.

As they walked she slipped easily out of her shirt. Her tight pants hinting at all she had to offer, a black bra concealing one of –in his opinions- her more desirable –for the pleasure of viewing- assets.

(( Okay. My idea will come to play now. I know, I know... You weren't expecting any twists but hey, what can I say... I'm pretty twisted. This part of the story will become a song fic. I have never done one of these so be merciful. Think of it this way, at least I am not going to wait for another chapter to do this. Also this story –I think- is far from done. So I don't own the song I am about to use –which is from the Queen of the Damned soundtrack 'cold'- by Static-X, and this little section and the bigger one up there will be my disclaimer. Now... Here we go... ))

They walked into the bed room. Lillith lay out in all her glory on the bed, a smile on her face. Her short purple hair, and soft eyes, the very picture of innocence. She wore, soft –sky blue- underwear. Her panties fit her nicely and her bra seemed well suited for her modest chest.

As he looked around the bedroom, very little reached out to him. The light had been turned out and he could only see the lush blacked sheeted bed, and that quite near it –to the left from the door way- there was a large mirror, which he would be able to use to see the two beauties.

His thoughts were blocked out of Lillith mind, by Morrigan's will, as she began to direct their victim. At her –silent, mental- behest Lillith crawled forward –resembling something close to a very curious cat- till she was quite nicely perched on the edge of the bed facing them.

With a giggle, Lillith pressed a button on a simple black remote near her, before pushing it off the bed. He was pushed down, facing the mirror, as soft blue lights flared to life behind him –a large stereo. Soon the room was filled with a menacingly exotic pulse. As the beat and music faded, the lyrics came, though he was able to pay very little attention to it.

**We kiss  
The Stars  
We writhe  
We are  
**  
Morrigan positioned her sister in the mans lap, facing her. Lillith obediently straddled him as Morrigan grinned, and curled around behind him, sitting on her knees. Her pants were still on, but even being in this position had caused him such a strong arousal he barely noticed or cared.

Lillith could feel his man hood pressing against her inner left thigh. She found she didn't mind it at all, however she was still a little taken aback. She bit her lower lip, hearing a satisfied groan from him. –He liked how she looked when biting her lower lip nervously. Smiling she placed her hands on his chest.

He felt as though he could die happily at this moment, as the younger sister Lillith leaned against him, kissing his throat. He felt Morrigan's ample chest against his back, and her warm breath sliding down his shoulders.

**Your name  
Desire  
Your flesh  
We are  
**  
Morrigan silently entered into her sisters distracted mind. Lillith put up no resistance, and suddenly her world was very simple. She realized she was no longer in control of her own body –and had it been anyone other than Morrigan doing this she would have been very angry and scared. However she felt that she could indeed if she so chose move and arm, or stop herself, and it was really more like Morrigan stood behind her, holding her lovingly and guiding her arms.

Lillith –like Morrigan- found the feeling of being in her sisters embrace absolutely wonderful –as Morrigan to felt as if she was wrapping her arms around her sister whom she loved very much.

**Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold**

He was beginning to get even more aroused, but dealing with two woman was different from dealing with one, and he would be patient. After all –in his mind- he was the one making out like a bandit.

Morrigan –controlling her little sisters movements and her own- began nibbling on his shoulder line. The time was soon to come when they would feed from him.

**Your mouth  
This words  
Silence  
It turns  
Humming  
We laugh  
My head  
Falls back**  
  
He groaned lightly as he felt them brushing against him and each other –and reveled in the fact they never stopped touching him. 

Morrigan's lips began to become more heated and fervent upon his neck. She could feel her fangs making themselves apparent. A grin slowly etching across her face. She was through teasing herself and her sister.

Lillith could feel her sister's anxiety, and she loved it as much as she loved anything else in her all to new world. She felt something overcome her –and knew it was only _guided_ by her sister as opposed to inspired.

**Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold**

Morrigan's heated kisses sped up, and he began to feel something on his back. He tried looking over his shoulder, as all at once a wave of ecstasy washed over him. He closed his eyes ignoring the wet feeling along his legs. He could feel Lillith's tongue sliding across his nipples and moaned lightly.

Then he opened his eyes.

**The music picks up again, replacing the lyrics**

His eyes fell on the mirror in front of him, and then terror ripped through him as he beheld something he couldn't have pictured in his wildest nightmares. Behind him, he could see nothing but darkness. Blood red eyes that shone through the darkness. In his lap a similar demon sat elegantly, lowered over his chest.

He was unable to make a sound as he watched the dark shadow behind him open up –or rather the darkness beneath its eyes split open into a mocking grin. His eyes darted down as he saw a pair of similar glowing eyes looking up at him. Pure darkness save for an amused smirk, that seems to be a soft shade of red.

**The music softens lightly**

He let out a sharp scream –intending to yell but silenced by thick fangs piercing his neck. Morrigan had bitten him on the left side of his neck, while Lillith had clamped onto the right. He could feel warmth sliding across his chest. The darkness that was Morrigan seemed to erupt –large dark wings pushing all three of them up off of the bed and forward closer to the mirror.

Lillith's body to seemed to be ripped open as wings struck out into the air around her.

Lillith's legs were wrapped around his waist, her right hand holding the side of his face while her left shoulder was down –giving her a good position to bite into his neck.

Morrigan's arms were wrapped neatly underneath his dangling arms and above her sisters legs -her own legs beneath her as if she was standing. With the aid of Lillith's manipulated wings and her own, the three of them floated inches over the hard wood floor.

**Cold  
We're so cold  
We are so  
Cold  
We're so cold**

The three bodies in the air began to turn to the right, spiraling in the air. To anyone who could have watched, one would swear a dark blue mist began surrounding them all.

Soft drops of blood fell from down his arms, a small pool collecting beneath them. His thoughts no longer existed. He no longer existed as far as he could tell. Pleasure clouding his existence entirely as if he was drifting off to a silent, dreamless sleep.

His body between them fell to dust while Morrigan pulled Lillith into her arms –the deep blue mist streaming into their mouths.

Lillith was overcome with a bliss she never could have imagined. It seemed magnified as her sister took her into her embrace. Her body would have been thrashing had Morrigan grip not been so well placed on her. Time seemed to stretch on forever, as the cool blue nothingness –the mans soul and life energy- streamed into her mouth –Morrigan letting her little sister have the larger portion as she was in more need of feeding.

Slowly, the world began to return, and with a push of her wings Morrigan pulled them back over the bed, where they fell. Morrigan began giggling without pause, still holding her flustered sister in her arms, to which Lillith had no objections.

"Sister, is that what it is to feed?" Asked Lillith quietly.

Morrigan still laughing nodded, brushing some of Lillith's hair from her face tenderly.

"Yes my darling sister... We have fed. Did you enjoy it?" She asked with a light smile on her face.

A quick moment passed, Lillith still half naked –wearing only her blue underwear- held in the arms of her sister Morrigan –who had kept her pants on through out the ordeal. Lillith tried to put her words together.

"I am not sure how to say it my sister... I feel, much stronger though now than I did before." She concluded as much to herself as to her sister.

"Then perhaps I should ask, if you'd be willing to do it again?" Morrigan truly hoped the answer would be yes. Feeding with her sister had been a luscious rush she had not expected.

Being in the presence of another succubus, let alone one as familiar to her as her sister –as it was true they were in fact of the same soul- was more stimulating than anything she could remember.

She watched her sister consider, letting her keep her thoughts to herself, until she chose to answer.

"If I am with you? Then yes, but alone I do not know. I do not think I would know what to do without you..." Said Lillith happily. It was as simple as that for her.

Morrigan was delighted with this answer and snuggled against her sister.  
  
"Tell me though, what was it we took from him?" Asked Lillith curiously.

Morrigan had been expecting this question, though she did not know exactly how to say 'his soul' in so short and careless a way to her sweet little sister. She could have made up a partial lie, and said 'only his life force' and exclude that his soul was an intricate part of that, but looking into her sister's eyes, she realized she could never lie to her darling Lillith.

"We should, perhaps discuss that later. I don't want you to have any regrets, and it is something we must do. I will tell you though, my darling little Lillith. Is it all right with you that I stall?" Answered Morrigan, with a winking smile.

Lillith nodded happily. She was glad her elder sister wanted to protect her, but she couldn't exactly perceive what she was being protected from. Even so, she had been told she would get her answer later, and that was good enough.

"What shall we do with that?" Asked Lillith looking down to the dust and small pool of blood.

Morrigan realized they would have perhaps been better off to feed from him off in the backyard, or in the pool. Even so she only smiled letting go of her sister, and sitting up.

"I suppose it should be cleaned up. All right then. Go get dressed and I'll meet you in our room in a little while?" She offered to her sister.

"I'll help you!" announced Lillith. Morrigan couldn't turn her down.

The night –after cleaning up the little mess they had made- was spent talking, and planning out the next days activities. The two sisters retired to their bed room, where Morrigan rested, glad to be away from her 'home' and the certain responsibilities –that even naming Lillith the ruler of their clan- she could not avoid. Lillith rested, thinking of all the wondrous things that were to befall them when next they rose to 'play' as her sister put it. Questions piling up in her little head before she drifted off to slumber.

(( That ending feels weak... Well, I don't intend to end the story there –even though I could... Keh. What did you think? Should I continue or nay? Did you like the twist I added with the song or should I have left it out? Come on people I want answers! I'll give you cookies! Joking. In any case, thank you again to all who read my stories and to those who review. I look forward to keeping your interest for a little longer. See you later. ))


End file.
